mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Drunk Panda
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp oops! haha. I'll be here to make other modifications if you want(: We need more people here, dont 'cha think? hahaa. Aww, that's too bad. :( I can probably tweet about it? :D alright.(: Ninjacupcake x 17:37, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Karina Hello, my name is Chris. Um... how to put this kindly... this wiki is pretty...messy. Not messy I guess, but it could use a lot of work. As someone who has made, and worked on many wiki websites, and someone who speaks english and knows the grammar just about perfectly. I would like to contribute to this wiki if you wouldn't mind. It took me an hour to decide if this one was worth saving, or if I should make my own instead... However, I recalled another wiki I saved, and improved, and contributed many images to. Now its very good, nice in design/appearence, plenty of information and what not. Anyway as I was saying, if you wouldn't mind I would like to do some "tweaking" to the pages. With permission of course. If you need proof on work I have done, I have no problem in listing every single wiki I've ever worked on. If you do however, do not wish for me to do a total re-work (I wouldn't be deleting pages, simply re-writing and adding to them), then I will just make my own wiki as I considered to begin with. Chrismh 18:09, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for replying, I'm used to waiting a few days for a reply so it means much. Anyway, I understand about the whole, being busy thing. But I have no life :3 so as you can tell, or not tell. I wouldn't mind using my free time here. And I already read on the main page that english isn't your natural language, I understand, I am used to dealing with non-english people. And I do understand about the lack of information also, but I am a person who can "extend" what is already stated. Like... say a sentence said, "The cat laid for a nap." I can turn that into like, three-four sentences without making it repetetive. Thank you once more, I feel before I do anything I should ask. Its mainly how I grew up, asking for everything before I do anything. And trust me, I read the rules first and foremost. I understand them perfectly, they almost match my very own rules on my wiki's that I take the time to write. And for the record, I'm usually not into straight shipping, and so far I have not seen ANY shipping in this series. So I will not be pulling that stunt in any articles. And since you have given me permission to just "work my talented magic" here, then I will have no need to make a new Alfred Wiki. And actually, you can do this. Since you cannot name wiki's the same names, and when I make a wiki I make everything original. As said, I WONT be doing this but if I did, I would be able to. My main wiki's I made due to the shitty quality of the originals, I own 7 wiki's and have done work on at least 12-13 of them, and am admin on 8 of them :3 Um, I do not have any questions except for one. I wish to know, besides adding general information. Is there any page that like... really need a lot of work done to it? Or is there a certain type of page you wish to be made? Like episodes or an episode guide or anything? Chrismh 20:08, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright that sounds like a plan, I shall begin work immediatly Chrismh 20:31, January 5, 2012 (UTC) XD wiki character pages are supposed to have plenty of images. It's part of the reason people like to see them. But if TOO many images are added then a seperate page can be made for them. Trust me, it works. Anyway I was planning to make episode pages also, if you wouldn't mind. If you do then you can delete them when you get a moment. An episode will be on in 15 minutes and I got everything ready to make kick butt pages x3 After I do that I will take a look at the locations pages, then get back to fixing character pages and added and what not. Sorry, the above comment was me Chrismh 21:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Also I wanted to ask, is it possible of you to unlock the front page so that it may be edited? Its not bad, but I noticed a few little things that could be a bit better. You could lock it back up right after I edit it, but if you do not wish to do this that is fine. I respect your opinions Chrismh 23:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright, not seeing my point... Um.. how to say this... Any GOOD wiki provides images on topic pages. Maybe that will get the point across. And besides, you seem to forget I'll be doing work also. So its not only just you doing all of the work. Anyway to change someone's status to admin you... I actually can't remember how I came across it... Um, well I have a windows live account, Deviantart, Hotmail, Quizilla, Youtube.. Basically I only use Skype or Windows live as chat devices, but WL can pickup yahoo accounts and a few other types from what I know. Chrismh 02:10, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I only brought it up since you did first, the Admin thing I mean. And you seemed to have ignored the other thing I mentioned. Chrismh 16:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) XD no I only said that you brought up the admin thing first, since I had asked to edit the main page but you refused to unlock it for me to do so, so you decided to try and make me admin status instead. So when you asked, I was trying to say you mentioned the Admin thing first. Alright, well I'm rarely on skype anyway, due to some...issues. So I will try to put in the name for the time being Chrismh 17:25, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Also, I sent the request. The name should say Christina M H, or something like Chrismh or whatever... Chrismh 17:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Update~ I just wanted to let you know, I've not been doing so much editing due to my jerk laptop breaking on me once more. But I was messaging to say that I shall begin to regularly update and edit soon once more :3 Chrismh 04:42, January 25, 2012 (UTC) XD Nope, I wasn't upset or angry or anything with you. This Laptop just acts like a total jerk to me, when I try to do certain stuff. I've gotten used to using it so now it rarely happens thankfully. But its still aggitating, within a week my laptop will finally be getting fixed thankfully :3 Anyway it shouldn't take me too long to do the episodes. They show 3 episodes like everyday, and I think 3 or 4 during the weekends also. Chrismh 17:55, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay I just wanted to ask about it, because it seems to me your not understanding. I keep noticing your fixing my word, "Series" and putting "Serial". I understand maybe thats how you say it, but for American's/English people, its "Series". Serial is... Cereal, which everybody in the world eats. I just wanted to ask if you had a reason for that or not. Also I had another question, on the episode guide, should it be made with tiny little summaries on it. Not the type to spoil the episode, but like a... mini-tv guide thing maybe? Like say, "One day Alfred catches a cold and Camille and Cynthia both show up blue!" Chrismh 16:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) But Alfred is a series of episodes... And also, I do not know how else to say it.. so I'll just think of it, then change it if it looks nicer. It not then I'll just change it back. Chrismh 20:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) DX when you get a moment, if you know how to. I accidentally uploaded an image I didn't mean to upload. When I was uploading a real picture to belong onto this wiki, so if you know how to delete images could you please delete this image for me? I would do it myself, but only admins can do that. Chrismh 06:39, January 30, 2012 (UTC) XD its times like this I hate you. I say that jokingly of course, I'm just a little annoyed because I was making the Dr. Anna page, then when I went to check on something I noticed you had just made it.... Chrismh 18:47, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I guess we both just happened to have the same ideas on mind. Anyway that's fine, I don't plan to do house pages since I don't really have much information on them. But I will probably edit them after you make them, like I normally do. For now I plan to add characters that I know somewhat, and more eps. Chrismh 19:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC) By updates, it can be related to the show itself like "Rumors about a second season are beginning to rp" Or something reguarding the wiki itself, like "The wiki has reached 100 articles!" Random stuff like that. It should either relate to the wiki, or the series. Chrismh 19:11, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I deleted it because it made the page look sloppy placing it there for no reason... Chrismh 04:25, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Lugubrious Dear, DrunkPanda I was thinking of making a page about Lugubrious. Do you have any photos I could use? GadgetJax 21:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC)GadgetJax Lugu Help Dear, Drunk Panda Thank you for helping me with the Lugu page, I am very pleased of how it came out! I saw that you edited it a bit, but I am fine with that. Lugu Photos Don't worry, I can take care of it. GadgetJax 17:35, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Customized Badges Help Hi, Drunk Panda I saw the little button that says 'customized badges', but when I clicked it, it brought me to my Home Page!;( What is the problem? GadgetJax 20:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC)GadgetJax Had a question :3 Do you remember a while back when I had made Alfred's screenshot/image gallery on a seperate page from his profile page, do to the size of it? Nobody has really commented on this or anything and I wanted to ask, should I also make pages like this for other galleries that are big, like Camille and Milo? I think we should do this for the overly big galleries but if nobody bothers to see the Alfred Gallery, or like it then I'll just move it back to the Alfred page since we do want the images to be viewable... Chrismh 19:09, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I saw the mention and words of the Customizing badges and wanted to offer my assistance. Knowing full well how much you trust me and all, I would like to say that if you wish for someone else to modify the badges a bit I could always play with them :3 I've done it before on my other wiki and found it to be loads of fun XD Chrismh 19:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Um, I'm having trouble earning the Introduction badge, and I was wonderingif you could help. COuld you reply on my user page? Thanks. Hi, it's me, Alfredcamillemilofan just saying I was not born in 1997, I had to lie, but I was born in 2003. Can you make a Super Attendant page?- Alfredcamillemilofan ...Good day out there! (Or evening, or... at whatever time you read this) I had a question about the TMoAH series itself. It is too bad that not all the episodes are available via the Internet, so I wonder - do you have full set of the episodes yourself? And if it's positive, can you please tell from where they can be downloaded? I`ve found only 31 episode in english, and 10-15 on serbian (one of YouTube users holds these, but the english is still much more suitable). Torrent sites are empty too. And the presence of screenshots from missing episodes here (Mysterious Falling Forest, for instance) gives some hope. Dan_Scarlet Hey i made a little mistake on the page. I made a new catagory called "Characters with Glasses" and when I added Mrs Payne to it I accidently made a second catagory called "Characters with glasses" (the word glasses in that one does not have a capitol G) and i was wondering if you could undo the glasses page with the lowercase "g" so i can do it right please? Roverzero1983 (talk) 05:00, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I want you to erase the category "characters with glasses" where glasses has a lowercase "g". That one was a mistake. Can you make this too? Can you make a Polly Porcupine page too? Hello, I forgot all about that badge stuff XD I'll get to it when I can...now that I remembered.... I got a new precious adorable kitten~ Also that new member... I don't like to be rude to people, but they are causing quite a problem and keep messing things up... I understand they're young and all but I don't want to have to keep telling them that they are messing things up. Chrismh 03:02, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you could tell him to just be more careful with his edits, or ask for permission before changing anything.Chrismh 08:36, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi I wanted to let you know, so far I have renamed all of the badges with fun, cute little names and sayings. Feel free to check them out, if there's a name or suggestion you have just tell me :3 I plan on adding new pictures to the badges later tomorrow x3 I guess I understand, but you can't directly change how you aquire badges. Just name them and change the picture Chrismh 08:02, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh wait, yes you can make new ones. But you can't change old ones other then the name and image. okay, so fine. Tell me what you meant then. Chrismh 21:37, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm sorry but if its so much of a problem then you can go fix it you know... Sorry if that sounded rude but someone really hurt my feelings earlier so I'm really ticked off right now... I'll change the badges around later.. Chrismh 00:11, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay so I changed everything you mentioned. However I do not understand what you mean when you say "Move the wiki love track up a bit". If you mean change the requirments for them, then let me tell you can they can actually be hard to obtain, and besides, I don't think you can actually change requirments for badges... Also, I already have 2 "newcomer" badges. Chrismh 07:20, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello, there! I assume you are in charge here. It's great that you and other guys made such a work - so many articles, quite with a style. Keep it up, I'll be very glad to participate. Idea~ Well I was sorta wondering, what if every month/every few weeks we change the background Image? I mean I do like this one and all, but don't you ever bore of staring at the same old image? XD its just an idea, and if you don't think its a good idea I really don't mind not switching, it was only an idea XD as said Chrismh 05:38, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, great then :3 Chrismh 03:31, June 22, 2012 (UTC) About episode compilation All noted. No episodes placed in accounts, however. I only may hope that someday you'll find a way to bring them somewhere to the net thus making a great gift and favor to all fans /:) I need your HELP! I'm sorry to disturb ya like this, but I think I hit a bit of a snag with trying to correctify one of your episode pages. I tried best I could to give the proper name, but it got worse. If possible, can you see about deleting some of those redirects and renaming The mystery of Heavy Feet to the proper title The Mystery of the Heavy Feet? I would do it myself, but I'm not an administrator... Thank you in advance and my humble apologies. Snelfu (talk) 17:39, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Hey, Mr. Panda. Just checked the results. It seems a simple undo in this particular case will not help, I'm afraid. The page has remained unchanged, since the intended link above still exists as a redirect. Speaking from experience, it looks like you would have to go to the page(s) that have the redirect link and delete them from the Wiki. That's the only strategy I've been able to do whenever something like that comes up in one of the other Wiki pages I help out with. Hopefully this will work out fine. Good luck. Snelfu (talk) 18:27, July 13, 2012 (UTC) eh? She hasn't a different voice actor? Who or what said that? Chrismh (talk) 18:15, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Background :3 sorry I have been a bit innactive lately, but I promise to continue my editing and stuffs. Anyway, don't you think it's time to change the backround again~? Chrismh (talk) 10:36, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Episodes I noticed that the episodes on youtube have been removed by Gaumont. So should we remove the episode part on each episode? On just the video? Cause there was another website that had the episodes on it... I just sorta don't recall... Chrismh (talk) 06:35, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Episode Scripts! I had a brilliant idea :3 What if I make scripts of the episodes? A link for them will be provided on each episodes page. I just thought it might be a fun, cute little idea. Plus if people don't get to see a certain ep, or can't watch it or whatever, then they can just read it :3 Chrismh (talk) 07:32, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi :3 it's been so long since we talked. So I just wanted to see how... you know, you were. I feel bad that my interest on this wiki has lowered, I still love Alfred but I feel it's... mostly complete. I mean that doesn't mean to just abandon wiki or anything since there's still stuff to do, but I dunno, I just feel without purpose at the time XD Chrismh (talk) 10:21, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Why Lumus Has A Bad Attitude I Think That Lumus Had a bad childhood that he become mean when growning up. when he was a child he was very shy but one day he go out and went outside but bigger kids tease him and beat him up that he tell his gentle mother that they beat him up. the mother said that they are trying to be tough and she tell him to stand up to them but since lumus did not have friends when being a little child that he did not have help and again the bigger kids beat him up still. when he was a teen he never talk to anyone but as a adult he become mature and had a very bad violent attitude and he won't be gentle anymore like his family and if someone who's shy or with a differnt attitude he will kill them and eat them because it reminds him of his bad childhood. Hello :3 it's been a really long time... Well that's easily explained by the fact that I feel like all the work I could do is like... done. I mean it's been a really long time since I've last done anything or checked this place out but... That's the only sad thing XD knowing there won't be anymore new Alfred things. It also is helped by the fact they have stopped showing Alfred so much here. I mean, they still show it, but not as much during the week as they used to. But anyway... um... hi again, said that already I know. I think later I'm gonna familiarize myself with this place again. I've sorta fell out of the Alfred hype, but I really wanna get back into it again. But before I end this greeting, I would like to suggest that maybe it's time to change the background again. We were in the habit of changing it every so often, but sorta stopped I noticed. Chrismh (talk) 09:26, August 16, 2013 (UTC) How and where do you get these pics in the first place?Roverzero1983 (talk) 02:19, August 21, 2013 (UTC)Roverzero1983 I'm unable to download both VLC and KM but I do have Realplayer. Do you know how to take a pic from a video on there instead please?Roverzero1983 (talk) 02:23, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I just downloaded VLC player to my Netbook but I have no idea on hot to take a pic from the video and save it. Do you know how exactly you did that on the VLC player and instruct me on doing that please? Roverzero1983 (talk) 05:17, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Um, hello, I was thinking of helping out. My name is Irina and I know LOTS of MOFA (Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog) and I was thinking that can I be admin? I can make borders and pretty much attract my buddies to help too. Did you know that Camille has a crush on Ricardo and Alfred lives in a fictional Canadian (or somewhat French) woods they call Gnarly Woods? If you're mad, please note my message wall and I will apologize, otherwise if not, please note my message wall about the request and we can talk. P.S., Um, I think it be good with a borders and createbox. I can add that and I'm good at coding too. Irina Umanskaya 23:10, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Oh P.S., I see that your Czech. I'm Russian! :3 Anyways, I will read the rules and follow them. I;m trying to upload a picture to the page but everytime I try i get this message that says this below. "File extension ".$1" does not match the detected MIME type of the file ($2). What does that mean? Hi Hello :3 it's me again. I was really missing Alfred since they stopped showing it here a month or two ago, so I thought I would reminisce by coming back here and over looking everything again. So uh... hi, a third time. Chrismh (talk) 02:57, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Why did you undo my edit? Replacing the word BOOK with HER does not make sense in the sentance. Do you mean to make the word "There"?Roverzero1983 (talk) 04:24, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Favicon I added a Favicon to the wiki. It's the little tiny image next to the URL of it, if you don't know what that is. I'm not sure when it will show up though, but I picked the logo's magnifying glass with pawprint. But if you don't like it, I was thinking maybe we could just try to use a small image of Alfred or another icon instead. Also, I can't recall if I was allowed to do this or not. If I look through our images, may I change the background? It hasn't been changed in so long and I've been itching to do that. Chrismh (talk) 04:28, December 20, 2013 (UTC) So far the favicon hasn't showed up for me yet. But I anyway I don't know how to transparent things or else I could/would have. Also, yes I do have it XD I will look through the wintery episodes/episode to see if I can find one to fit the season :3 Chrismh (talk) 07:46, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I wanted to bring up a new member, I guess. I don't really know when she joined, her name is Kimberly AJ. Anyway the reason I bring her up is that she's put a few pictures that really do not involve the series in any other way then being on her profile page (note that only one actually is and one of them I sorta find inapropriate anyway). So I wanted to delete them off, but I wanted to check with you first, is that okay? Chrismh (talk) 13:43, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but like I said, she only actually put ONE of the three onto her page. So I think it's fair to delete the inapropriate one, and also the one not used on her profile page. But fine, we both have our say in this so I will warn her about that picture first, then delete it. Chrismh (talk) 11:31, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey did you ever figure out what "File extension ".$1" does not match the detected MIME type of the file ($2)" means yet? I'm eager to upload some TMoAH pics i found onto the site and they would contribute to some of the characters on this site that don't have profile pics yet. Roverzero1983 (talk) 07:01, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Are there going to be more pictures of different characters like Mrs. Colleen Radley? I just hope every character and I mean nearly every character shall be seen. New Background! I decided to change the background after so long XD I wanted something brighter, livelier, something more fitting of summery stuffs I suppose. Anyway I couldn't find exactly that, but this one is so cute that I had to try it. Chrismh (talk) 12:41, May 29, 2014 (UTC) UPDATE: For me, it has yet to appear. I don't know if it's going to take a while to change to what I picked, or... what... But the background of your picture isn't white. I've done this plenty of times before on other things, I don't know why it wont change for me now though. Is there a way you could try it? The picture I was using is the newest one uploaded onto the wikia and in the preview portion of the designing thingy it looks really nice. Chrismh (talk) 18:25, May 29, 2014 (UTC) No, this was the picture I wanted :3 Chrismh (talk) 18:46, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Love the new background! Roverzero1983 (talk) 01:08, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I'm Kylie. I like your page. You can visit mine, if you like. My nickname's Octogirl. You've really earned a lot of badges! Get on google images, you'll find a bunch of pictures, random or not. :) Answer me if you can. Octogirl (talk) 20:46, September 4, 2014 (UTC)Kylie Kitten (Octogirl) URL I noticed that someone abandoned the URL of MOA.wikia and that MOAH.wikia has never been used, do you think we might be able to adopt those and redirect them here? talk2ty 22:21, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Ah, it's so nice to be able to log into Wikia again. I was wondering if you needed my help with anything, Robin? Just send me a message notifying me of a small change that I could make. :) (Just be aware that I may edit some posts because I'm a grammar freak and so it can be easier for some people to read.) AnnaTheWonderGirl01 (talk) 19:24, February 3, 2015 (UTC) File extension ".$1" does not match the detected MIME type of the file ($2). This means that you have a image that does not match the file name. For example. If I save the image meme as a png, and it says meme.jpg as the name this will bring up an error. Lots of programs have it so if you save an image with a name, and the name is already taken, it will change the filename so it does not match instead of giving you a warning, or overwriting it. Save the file as a specific type of file, and make sure the word after the . in the file matches it. Background, Again! Long time no talk Panda x3 Anyway I wanted to bring up; we should change the background. One with a spooky sort of image from the series to fit the month of October. I was going to just do it myself, but I'm not really sure if we have any good Alfred Spooky images - so I thought I'd just bring it up and either one of us can do it. Chrismh (talk) 00:10, October 3, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome, Drunk Panda. Vandalism Hello there, I want to infrom you that has vandalized pages here. Could you review their contributions and take any necessary actions? Thanks! �������������� 13:05, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Wiki Updates~ Hey, long time no talk ;3 Anyway, I was thinking about this series and how much I missed it, so I decide to come back and check things out. I was a bit horrified by my super-old work, like the writing parts I did on the front page, the fact I didn't know how to do very much... XD Anyhoo, I was thinking, with most wiki communities updating/changing their Talk pages, I was wondering if maybe it was time we switched ours to the current/new format. But if we would do that, you'd lose your messages on this page; it happened to me on another wiki. But that wasn't why I was messaging you now. I was messaging because I realized "we never edited the Top Navigation!", and since I know how to do that now, I figured I'd take a crack at it. I also plan on making character template tables to put onto the pages, and an updated episode table. I'm messaging you about it so that if you return to see things look differently you would know what happened. Chrismh (talk) 13:09, April 20, 2019 (UTC)